You're Not Jake From State Farm
by oh noes.The Error Buddy
Summary: Wally forges a license. Not the best idea when Jake from State Farm isn't there to save your butt.


**Soo, Thanksgiving Break is here so I can write way more this week. And you get the joy of reading my Black Friday and Thanksgiving stories/one-shots. Anyways, I got this random idea and I was like 'Must. Write.' And I got another idea for Tales of Robin. So you have that to look forward to. Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Bah.**

Wally ran from Central City all the way to Gotham in a rush. He stopped in front of a huge mansion. In the front where a black car was parked, stood Dick Grayson, Wally's best friend. He ran right up to him.

"So, where is it?" Dick asked. Wally dug in his pocket and pulled out a Kid Flash wallet. Dick rolled his eyes. Wally opened the wallet and pulled out the only thing other than a five dollar bill. A driving license. He put it in front of Dick's face.

"Here it is. My driving license. And you said I would get it when aster becomes a word." Wally said. Dick snatched the license and examined it. He squinted his eyes. He gave it back with the same squinted blue eyes.

"It looks forged. I know a forged license when I see one." He said. Wally's eyes widened before took a deep breath.

"You're saying that because you don't believe I can drive." He said.

"Because I don't believe you can drive. I actually really don't." Dick replied. Wally glared at Dick.

"Just give me the keys." Wally said. Dick sighed and handed Wally a pair of keys to the black car.

"And don't get a scratch on it." Dick said. Wally waved him off.

"Get in. I know how to use a car." Wally said. Wally unlocked the car and Dick got in. Wally got in and set the keys down.

"Start the car." Dick said. Wally nodded.

"Of course." He said. He started looking at all the buttons. AC? Was that it? He clicked it.

"Start the car. You can't use air conditioning without starting the car, Kid Idiot." Dick said. Wally glared at him and turned back to the controls. Was it that up button next to the small digital clock thingy?" He clicked it and the minute of the digital clock went up.

"Start. The. Car. Not change the time." Dick said. Wally nodded.

"I know." He said through gritted teeth. Why was this so hard? All of a sudden, Dick grabbed the keys and charged them into the keyhole next to the steering wheel. The car started, along with the AC and radio.

"That's how you start a car? You want me to drive?" Dick asked sarcastically. Wally rolled his eyes. "Good. Now drive!"

Wally looked at the pedals. Was it that one? He stepped on it and the car jerked forward.

"Not that one. That one." Dick said, pointing to a different pedal. Wally smashed his foot against it. He realized his mistake and held onto the steering wheel like his life depended on it. "NO! LIGHTER!" Dick yelled, along with enough curses to fill the swear jar at the mountain.

"Okay then." Wally said. Wally could feel Dick's glare.

"Open your eyes." He growled. Wally opened them.

"Well. That's a situation." He said. Wally stopped right in front of the fountain, barely hitting the marble.

"Y'know, I'll be honest. I really already knew it was a forged license. I just trusted that you at least knew the basics. Apparently not." Dick said.

"So, what do I do?" Wally asked. Dick shrugged.

"Sit back. Relax while you think about what you've done."

"Thanks, teacher." Wally replied sarcastically. He leaned back and put both feet down, accidentally stepping on a pedal. He gripped the steering wheel.

"LET THE FRICK GO! TAKE YOUR FRICKIN' FOOT OFF THE PEDAL BEFORE WE-" Dick was cut off as they slammed into the fountain. Wally laughed nervously.

"At least I stopped. And the car was armoured." He said. "Now what?" Dick looked at him and his eyes widened

"Do the jingle, do the jingle!" He yelled. Wally looked behind him and almost screamed.

"LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR, STATE FARM IS THERE!" He yelled. Outside the window was a definitely not amused Bruce.

"Open. The. Window." He said. It was muffled but the message was extremely clear. Wally rolled the window down.

"Sooo, you're not Jake from State Farm, are you?" He asked. Dick tried to contain his laughter.

"Get out." Bruce said in his Batman growl.

 **I, I finished. Wow. That was... Easy. Anyways, I shall see you lovlies later. (If that's how you spell lovlies. Otherwise, bye, you beautiful potatoes.)**


End file.
